Thousand Years
by flaviandkisses
Summary: Te conocí, me gustaste, te amé y te amo, pero ¿Sabías que te amé 100 años? y podría hacerlo 100 años más.
1. ¿Familia lejana?

**CAPÍTULO 1: ¿Familia lejana?**

-Bella cariño, sería estupendo si te apresuras un poco, estamos retrasados y espero que no desees llegar tarde, no disfrutaremos nada de La Push- habló una voz femenina, casi tan suave como la seda, por detrás de mi puerta semi abierta.

-Tía, estoy lista, déjame despedirme de este cuarto desordenado- hablé con tono risueño y cerré mi equipaje, escuchando como la puerta se cerraba despacio.

Eran las vacaciones de verano después un penúltimo año de escuela sumamente aburrido y agotador, por lo que esperé con anhelo este momento. Normalmente no me divertían mucho los veranos enteros junto a la familia de mi tía por parte de madre, pero esta vez era totalmente diferente. ¿Por qué? Esta oportunidad, iríamos a La Push, una playa en forma de media luna no tan lejos de mi hogar, Forks. La Push era distinto a Forks, pues principalmente habían días mucho mas soleados de los que se podían encontrar en Forks unas dos o tres veces por semestre. Pero el principal motivo de mi emoción, descartando el calor y la buena vibra, eran los hombres lobo o lincántropos de la tribu "Quileutes". Hace 10 años mi abuela me narraba historias frente a una gran chimenea en las tardes oscuras y frías, las cuales eran sobre de aquella tribu a la donde verdaderamente ella perteneció. Hace un año –no sé si fue el destino-, mi profesor de historia me hizo disertar sobre la misma tribu, y claro pues todo tenía sentido, entendí con más claridad y el tema me termino por obsesionar. A pesar de las leyendas que eran increíblemente creíbles, seguirían siendo solo ficción, porque aún no puedo encontrar pruebas, pero sigo con las esperanzas de que yo pueda convertirme un lobo color rosa o algo por el estilo.

Me reí rezongando sobre mis estupideces para mí misma y bajé las maletas de la cama con vilo y deslizándolas con sus ruedas para poder bajar las escaleras. Por fortuna mía, mi tío se percató de mi torpeza mezclada con mi equipaje y corrió para ayudarme, con una mirada de compasión, sabiendo que en cualquier momento podría dejar mis dientes marcados en el suelo de madera.

Cuando estaba ya todo listo y dispuesto, me despedí de mis padres de la manera mas amorosa que podría salir de mi alma, sin actuar demasiado. Buenos deseos por aquí, por allá y partimos con una canción que resonaba una y otra vez a través de mis audífonos, mirando hacia la ventana mojada, viendo dos puntos negros que alzaban sus extremidades, como una despedida.

Anduvimos unos 45 minutos quizás cuando llegamos a una mansión en medio de un gran bosque, algo húmedo por la mezcla de temperaturas. Bajé mi equipaje y quedé fascinada, quizás mi mandíbula llegaba hasta el césped, sin que me diera cuenta.

Era una mansión color beige, la cual estaba protegida por rejas verdes y una casucha al lado, donde deduje que estaría el guardia –aunque nada sería demasiado efectivo para cuidar de tan grande monumento-. El patio delantero tenía un sendero de cemento, que lo rodeaba puras áreas verdes y una extravagante pileta, en medio de gran escenario.

-Y aún queda mucho por recorrer, Bella- Habló mi prima 10 años mayor que yo, achinando sus ojos producto de la gran sonrisa con un toque burlón. ¿Se notaba mucho mi impresión?.

Al estar en la gran puerta de entrada, las mucamas Ana y Sarah condujeron amablemente todos mis bolsos a mi habitación, mientras yo estaba a su cola, impresionada y mirando hacia todos lados, encontrando todo cada vez mas moderno y bonito. Cuando subimos aquellas escaleras de mármol y llegamos a las habitaciones, descubrí la mía, aquella habitación suite que en la puerta de color blanco tenía grabado con una letra delicada "Isabella Marie Swan". Entonces fue cuando descubrí todo el aprecio que tenían mis tíos por mí y lo agradecí mirando al cielo mil y una veces.

-Señorita Isabella – Ana me asustó, ya que parecía extranjero en el país mas hermoso del mundo, sentí un poco caliente mis mejillas- La señora Lilian me ha mandado a decirle que se prepare, irán a visitar unos familiares lejanos de usted- y dicho esto se retiró rápidamente, como si no pudiera observar nada dentro de mi habitación.

_"¿Familiares lejanos?"_ pensé _"Tengo familiares lejanos, Cool"_

Hice lo que se me ordenó, me preparé con la ropa más linda, una polerita de tiritas, sobre ella una falda de flores y unos tacones altos, junto con un chalequito beige. Sonreí al bañarme en mi perfume y no pude evitar un estornudo que desordenó todo mi cabello.

-¡Vamos Bella!- gritaron a unísono mis familiares desde el patio, lo cual oí muy bien pues mi ventana tenía la más linda vista del patio y la playa un poco mas alejado.

Bajé rápidamente, impresionada ante que no me había ni esguinsado nada, y saltando dentro de la camioneta, cerré de golpe la puerta unos segundos después que el motor rugía estruendosamente.

En un santiamén habíamos llegado a una casita –todas lo serían en comparación de la nuestra… ¡Digo! De mi tía- de un color burdeo, la cual poseía escaleras y una rampa que ambas daban a la puerta. Subí aquellas escaleras, seguida de toda mi familia e involuntariamente golpeé dos veces la puerta que estaba semi destruida

"Parece que alguien la hubiera mordido o rasguñado" pensé, tan sumida intentando descifrar por qué tan destruida aquella pequeña puerta que no advertí que allí estaba un hombre de cabellos largos y negros sobre una silla de ruedas. Me miraba con sorpresa, como si fuera una hija que no hubiera visto hace muchísimo tiempo. La lengua se me trabó y no pude ni soltar un hola, además de haber sido interrumpida por los griteríos y aullidos de la gente que se encontraba adentro, al ver que mi prima se asomaba detrás de la estúpida muda ¿Quién era la estúpida? Ah sí, Isabella.

-¿Bella Swan?, Oh- dijo aquel hombre, retrocediendo en su silla de ruedas, intentando enfatizar su sorpresa. Todos se callaron al oír mi nombre, yo estaba ahí, petrificada y asustada, solo atiné a asomarme por el marco de la puerta

-¡Isabella!- gritó un chico semi desnudo rompiendo el hielo, con sólo unas bermudas cafés y con todo el pecho musculoso al igual que sus brazos descubiertos. El no sobrepasaba los 18. ¿Disculpa, te conozco?

-Oh Bella estás enorme, aún recuerdo cuando solías embarrarte con Jake y manchar los sillones de mi esposa- habló otra vez el hombre que me recibió, con un cierto entusiasmo en sus facciones.

_"¿Cómo? ¿Quiénes son todos ellos? ¿Me conocen? ¿Quién es ese tal Jake? ¿Porqué están semi desnudos?"_ gritaba mi yo interno.

No pude entrar hasta que mis tíos y prima me empujaron para que ellos saludaran a la familia, ahora pude ver claramente. Eran 8 chicos que estaban de la misma manera que el segundo que me saludó, todos sentados alrededor de la mesa de comedor, esperando con ansias algo que se tardaba en llegar. En la cocina americana se encontraban dos chicas que me daban la espalda, las cuales movían sus manos con agilidad para poder cocinar y soltar ese olor tan rico a pollo con puré.

El hombre que me recibió notó mi confusión, y rió guturalmente, tratando de llamar la atención de todos dentro de la sala.

-A que no me recuerdas, Bella- habló un chico parándose de su silla para tomar lugar junto a mí- De niño solíamos jugar a la familia y… tú eras mi esposa- intentó tomar un aspecto coqueto y una risa sin timidez salió de mis labios. Mierda, parecía burro.

-Ya Paul, es demasiado, ella no los recuerda, ha pasado mucho tiempo- habló aquel hombre de silla de ruedas, dándole un pequeño apretón en el brazo a Paul.

-De verdad, aún no recuerdo, ¿Podrían decirme sus nombres, no?- hablé por fin, no me costaba nada esconder mi timidez. Isabella, ¿Qué diablos te pasa?

-Okay Bella, yo te los presento, ellos son Quil, Embry y Collin, los cuales por cierto, no deberían estar en esa posición- señaló mi prima a los tres que me daban la espalda mientras se concentraban en la cocina- Sam, Jared, Seth, Brady- luego apuntó a los que me dedicaban una sonrisa amable- Jacob, aquel apartado social que esta observando el partido de beisbol- todos rieron fuertemente, no me avergonzé de reirme pues, mi risa era una hermosa melodía en comparación a todos los chicos- y el es Billy, padre de Jacob- el hombre de la silla de ruedas sonrió- Y las chicas de la cocina son Emily y Leah-.

Al decir esto, Emily se dio vuelta y yo quedé petrificada. Algo estaba mal, algo en su rostro no calzaba en cualquiera que fuera normal. Pestañeé para fijar mi vista y ví aquella cicatriz que empezaba en su frente, recorría su mejilla hasta la comisura de sus labios. Ella sonrió, pero notó la atención especial que le daba a aquel agujero que tenía por su cara, solo colocó ojos melancólicos, sin borrar su sonrisa. Recordé respirar.

Nos invitaron a almorzar y por pura educación acepté, la cicatriz me había quitado el apetito, pero luego de un rato pude seguir la corriente y comí como un monstruo total los chicos se veían peor que yo. Entre risotadas y peleas, pasaron los minutos y sin dar previo aviso eran las 3 pm. Los chicos fueron a dar su siesta de tarde y mis tíos con mi prima salieron junto a Billy, dejándome allí sola con aquel chico que se llamaba Jacob.

Tosí de manera sobreactuada, para observar si despegaba sus ojos de aquel juego de vídeo por un segundo y notar mi presencia. Corrió su rostro en mi dirección, sin quitar sus ojos de la televisión, hasta que hablé

-Asique, Jacob Black ¿No?-

Finalmente me miró, con poco interés de principio, pero luego me miró con mas atención con una mezcla de ternura y lo sentí.

Sentí como una oleada de calor me llenó por completo, la cual me hizo pararme derechamente. Mariposas jugueteaban en mi estómago, mientras que mis manos tambaleaban tímidamente, como si su mirar me hubiera cambiado de un segundo a otro. Me estremecí. Ahora nada parecía importante, nada… ni La Push, ni los lincántropos, ni mi familia, nada. Quería pasar toda la tarde con aquel chico, perderme en esos ojos marrones oscuros, jugar con sus labios carnosos y rosados, embriagarme de ese olor dulce a canela que el viento dirigía hacia mí. Abrí mis ojos como platos, ¿De verdad mis hormonas estaban tan mal?. Empezó a parecerme atractivo, sexy. Esos musculos, ese cabello cortito, esa boca semi abierta. Me volvió loca. Abrí los ojos como platos, al igual que él, por unos segundos pero finalmente sonrió, como si todo cobrara sentido después de un buen rato. Sonreí igualmente, ignorando los sentimientos y pensamientos anteriores.

-Pues…- habló su voz masculina totalmente grave, inhale nerviosamente- Sí, soy yo, no puedo creer lo… _grande_ que estás Bella- se rió nerviosamente, sabía exactamente que pretendía decir.

-Si a mí no me hubieran traído aquí, no me hubiera acordado de ti- _"Ups, comentario estúpido detectado"_- ¿Han pasado años no?- traté de arreglarlo titubeante

-9 años, Bells- rió mientras sacaba el videojuego y cambiaba de canal hasta la teleserie portuguesa de todas las tardes.

Un momento… ¿Me había llamado campanas?, arrugé la nariz y fruncí el ceño disgustada.

-¿Y porque no haz ido a la siesta como todos tus amigos?- pregunté, sin interés, solo por preguntar.

-Já, yo no soy como esos niñitos que van a dormir siesta con sus mamás- rió Jacob, me encogí un poco riendo también, era demasiado fuerte su risa.

-Entonces señor maduro, ¿Cuántos años tienes?-

-16 señorita y sí, soy más maduro que la mayoría de mi grupo- respondió con tono intelectual, con esa sonrisa burlona que hizo que mi corazón se acelerara. _"Bien Bella, ahora eres pedófila"_- y tú 17, supongo, siempre fuiste un año mayor que yo-

-Adivinaste- levante mi dedo pulgar como aprobación, riendo.

El sonrió y el momento fue eterno. Nos miramos, por 2 minutos, sin hablar, respirando al mismo ritmo, el estaba sentado en el sillón frente mío, pero parecía que la distancia era infinita Lo quería cerca, lo necesitaba cerca. Y no, ni mi yo interior ni nadie podía borrar el sentimiento en ese instante. Pero, ¿Jacob era un familiar lejano mío? Pedofilia e incesto, sí, así se sentía.


	2. Enamorarse dos veces

**CAPÍTULO 2: Enamorarse dos veces**

Jacob POV

Bostecé, abriendo mi boca y estirando mis músculos, luego los relajé. No había cerrado ni un ojo, había estado con Rennesme toda la noche, ya que tenía pesadillas y pues, como su imprimado entenderán que puedo percibir lo que siente a miles de kilómetros y haría cualquier cosa por hacerla sentir mejor.

"Al fin, descansar" pensé, cerrando mis ojos, con una sonrisa. Estar con Rennesme era más hermoso que ser padre, era más fácil que respirar, era más deseable que el aire. Era simplemente _perfecto._

Cuando pude estar al borde del sueño, alguien abrió la puerta de golpe, haciendo que rebotara contra la pared

-Jacob, despierta flojonazo, han de venir tus primas lejanas a visitarte- gritó mi padre, Billy, como si no estuviera lo suficientemente cerca. Bufé y cubrí mi rostro con una almohada, creyéndome invisible.

´-Jake, no me digas que fuiste donde Rennesme otra vez- habló Billy con tono sínico, no entendía porque no le gustaba mi novia, era mi imprimada y el mas que nadie debía comprenderlo

-Me has pillado- reí, asomando un ojo por la almohada. Al darme cuenta la mueca de desagrado de Billy, le exigí- Deberías entender a tu hijo licántropo, ¿No crees?. La imprimación viene inadvertidamente, no porque yo quiera pá-

-Esa chica me da mala espina- admitió, como siempre, frase de todos los días. Si no hubiera sido mi padre, ya le hubiera hecho crujir la nariz y por supuesto hubiera disfrutado de ello, especialmente si hubiera sido Paul, ese chico era fácil de provocar.

Le ignoré y empuje su silla de ruedas fuera de mi habitación, cerrando la puerta. ¿A quién mierda le importan las primas lejanas? A mí por lo menos no, era lo menos que me llamaba la atención en este minuto. "_Rennesme, Rennesme…"_ mi mente ya había tatuado ese nombre, a pesar de verla hace 40 minutos, necesitaba esa piel sabor a miel y de color nívea, ese cabello castaño claro suavecito y ese cuerpo que me volvía loco. Y era mío, totalmente mío.

Suspiré con aire romántico y cambie mis sucios shorts beige, por unos de color negro, dejando mi torso semi desnudo, amaba el verano pues podías andar así por la playa y nadie te juzgaba. En cambio en invierno a las chicas te echaban un ojo y se les subía la temperatura. Jaja, egocéntrico ¿eh?

Escuché una voz muy familiar fuera de mi hogar, a pocos metros de mí, esa voz que llenaba mis oídos de música, oí el viento entre su pelo y olí su aroma, _Rennesme._

Me arreglé lo mas que pude –aunque Nessie me ha visto en todas mis facetas, incluso lupinas- y salí de mi habitación, con una radiante sonrisa que nadie pasaba por alto.

Allí la vi, mi niña de 16 años, alta, con cuerpo de modelo, esos ojos chocolate que me pedían un beso urgentemente y esos labios delgados y rosaditos. Llevaba una polera color rosado intenso y unos cortos shorts azules, y sin darme cuenta, el corazón se me había acelerado.

-Jake- pronunció con voz de ángel, sonriéndome- Siento pasar tan temprano por aquí- se lanzó a mis brazos y no negué en apretarla delicadamente contra mi cuerpo, la fuerza de los hombres lobo era mayor que la humana- ¿Haz dormido algo?- susurró contra mi cuello, depositando un pequeño beso sonoro. Me estremecí.

-Nada Ness, pero me alegra que estés junto a mí, te extrañé- bese su frente y coloqué un mechón de cabello rebelde detrás de su oreja.

-¡Exageradito!- rió como una niña de preescolar, me encantaba la manera de usar esos diminutivos- también te extrañe mi cielo- sentí un calor sofocante en mi cuerpo, a pesar de que yo ya tuviera unos 32 grados Celsius.

-¿Alguna vez te mencioné que cuando me dices mi cielo te sale increíblemente adorable?- se limitó a contestarme, solo sonrió- ¿Cómo vas con tus pesadillas, Nessie?

-Mal- suspiró, apoyando su rostro en mi pecho, recién me di cuenta que aún no la soltaba, tampoco lo haría- Ese lobo me persigue Jake- dijo con un hilo de voz- Es blanco, gigante, más grande que tú- _"Eso no es posible, yo soy el lobo más grande y genial… Seriedad Jacob, Seriedad"-_ Aquellos ojos amarillos me intimidan, yo solo corro y corro, me quiere matar Jake-

Claro, Nessie me ha tenido semanas así, sin dormir. Su pesadilla es cada vez mas horrible y es la misma, ese lobo –según ella loba- la persigue y yo no estoy allí para evitarlo. Me asusta, claro, pero eso no podrá pasar, yo soy su protector… Al menos eso es la imprimación. Me dio un respingo, pues para nuestro mundo mítico los sueños lo decían todo.

-Tranquila, siempre estaré ahí para protegerte- concluí el tema, no me agradaba mucho, ella comprendió y se alejo de mis brazos para entrelazar mis dedos con los suyos.

-Te vine a saludar solamente,porque me iré a visitar a mi madre al hospital- suspiró con ojos llenos de tristeza, se me quebró la voz.

-¿Te acompaño?- ofrecí

-No Jake, está bien, además Billy me dijo que llegarían unas primas tuyas y debes recibirlas- fruncí el ceño, ¿Tanto importaban las primas? ¿Enserio?.

-Todos andan jodiendo con las primas- puse los ojos en blanco- Vale, te veré mañana entonces- dije sobre sus labios, al ver que me besaba de despedida.

-Si mi amor, te traje un pastel, se que te encantan la tarta de frambuesa que hace mamá- sonrió y señaló con su barbilla la mesa de comedor.

-Gracias, te amo- último beso y cruzó la puerta, caminando y moviendo sus caderas.

Sí, hasta yo me dí cuenta que andaba medio enojón. No la traté como siempre suelo hacerlo, me hubiera arrodillado para rogarle que se quedara conmigo, pero algo me dijo que no lo hiciera. Bah, las cosas lobunas ya me están hartando.

Gritos y saludos me despertaron de mis pensamientos y levanté los ojos del suelo. Eran los chicos de mi manada, que entraban en masa a la puerta, empujándose y golpeándose entre sí. Me reí al ver que se lanzaban todos hacia mí, como si nunca nos hubiéramos visto. Escuchaba sonidos de besos retorcidos y risas de burro, como me divertía con mi grupo.

-Uy, Jacob, ¿Acaso "Nessie" te hace volverte gay?- todos lanzaron una carcajada después de que Quil lanzó esa broma de mal gusto. Claro, Sam, el Jefe después de mí por supuesto y yo eramos los únicos imprimados a la fecha, los otros aún eran algo niños para ello.

-Claro que no- me quejé con una sonrisa fingida, golpeando a Quil fuertemente el hombro, ni se imutó- Y tu que te quedas callado con las chicas ¿O no te acuerdas de aquella vez que te presenté a una amiga? Casi sales corriendo con un biberón- respondí burlón, no estaba de buen humor.

Aullidos y la letra "U" se escuchó por toda mi casa, esa había sido buena

-Jake, basta- rió mi padre- Okay chicos, las primas de Jacob están a punto de llegar, acomódense en la mesa y yo haré el almuerzo-

-Billy claro que no, yo y Leah nos encargaremos ¿Cierto prima?- habló Emily apareciendo detrás de Sam. Leah estaba peleando con Seth, su hermano pequeño sobre que desapareció ayer a las 3 am sin haber dejado rastro alguno.

Recordé que Leah odiaba a Emily, ya que su prima se había imprimado de Sam, mientras el y Leah habían sido novios por 3 años. Él era su _todo, _pero como nadie puede luchar contra cosas lobunas, Sam un día conoció a la prima de Leah y con tan solo mirándola a los ojos se imprimó, dejando abandonada a Leah y se quedó para siempre con su alma gemela. Leah siempre estuvo, está y estará destruida, y debido a eso se volvió la chica mas irritante que podría existir en este planeta. Pero yo la entendía y era como mi hermana, la quería.

Leah la miró fulminante y recordó que estaba en el hogar del Alfa. Agacho la cabeza, corriendo a la cocina, haciendo caso omiso a mi mirada de súplica. Odiaba que se trataran a sí mismos como esclavos míos, yo no tenía ningún derecho sobre ellos.

Se sentaron en la mesa en orden, yo no apetecía de nada y me acomodé en mi sillón para poder observar aquel partido de beisbol que estaba en su climax. Ignoré a todos, los chistes, los comentarios, el olor exquisito de comida. No quería nada, quería estar con Rennesme y por culpa de las agradables visitas no podría verla por hoy día. Eso me asfixiaba, nadie me obligaba a hacer cosas que no quería hacer.

Estaba justo intentando agarrar el control para tirárselo por la cabeza a los chicos e irme al hospital de Forks, cuando sonó la puerta. _Toc, Toc_, cualquier sonido me molestaba ahora. Rechiné los dientes, sabiendo que eran aquellas personas que me habían arruinado el día con Rennesme. Pegué mi vista al partido de béisbol y no oí nada más, tan solo un "_Jacob, el apartado social"_ y risas, obligándome a controlar mis temblores.

Pasó la mañana, ni siquiera volteandome a ver quienes habían entrado. Como sabían de mi humor, nadie se tomó la molestia de acercarse a mí mientras jugaba FIFA 2012. Toda mi manada se fue a descansar por tan gran festín en celebración a los invitados, yo comería mas tarde. Mis tíos lejanos con mi prima número uno salieron con Billy a dar un paseo a la playa, pero mi prima número 2 no le apeteció y se quedo en casa, sola, conmigo.

Sentí como intentaba llamar mi atención mientras metía un gol en el arco de mi adversario. Cuando escuché una tos exagerada, volteé mi cabeza, sin despegar mis ojos del televisor, aún faltaban 20 segundos de partido.

-Asi que, Jacob Black ¿No?- habló mi prima número dos. No sabía que prima era, ni me había molestado en preguntar su nombre.

Terminaron los 20 segundos de partido, entonces la miré, sin interés, pero al concentrar mis ojos en los suyos, sufrí de un flashback.

_**Flashback**_

Miré a la camarera que me pedía el nombre de la hamburguesa la cual quería comer entonces y todo cobró sentido… Sus ojos, su cabello, su cuerpo, su sonrisa. Miré la chapita colgada en el lado izquierdo de su pecho, la cual tenía su nombre… _Rennesme._

_**Fin flashback**_

Claro, era parecida a la sensación cual sentí al ver a Rennesme por primera vez, pero esta fue demasiado intensa. Esa oleada de calor en mi espina dorsal que ya conocía se multiplico por mil, haciendo que sintiera una llama arder después en mi pecho. Y me sentí inútil. Todo este tiempo mi vida había sido inútil, nada tuvo sentido hasta que llegó hoy día, hasta que ella me habló, hasta que la miré. Esos ojos dorados abiertos como platos, esos labios que dibujaban una O de asombro, ese cabello castaño oscuro donde su chasquilla estaba recogida con unos pasadores, sus facciones, su aroma, su respirar, su corazón.

Algo se rompió en mí. No, es decir, ¿Cómo? Debía ser manía mía, yo ya estaba imprimado, sí, ya lo estaba y lo estaba de… de… ¡Rennesme! Sí, eso, Rennesme.

Me convencí a mi mismo de que eran solamente alucinaciones y me tranquilicé, entonces pude sonreirle.

Nos quedamos conversando toda la tarde y descubrí que era mi prima lejana la cual yo correteaba y jugueteaba a los 7 años, hace 9 años atrás. Recordé que era un año mayor que yo, recordé todos los apodos como Bella, Isabel, Marie, Cisne –por Swan- , Bells, Campanita, _bla bla bla_.

Nos reímos, miramos teleseries, compartimos opiniones y terminamos conociéndonos demasiado, era una gran chica.

-Jake, Bella, Hemos vuelto- habló mi padre, cruzando el umbral de la puerta mientras mi tío lo empujaba.

-Sí Jacob, ¿se han divertido en algo?- dijo mi prima, dejando su cartera en el suelo, lanzándose a mis piernas. Ella la conocí por toda mi vida.

-Pues sí- la acomode junto a mí, esa posición no me gustaba mucho frente a Bella- Estamos viendo las teleseries de las tardes y admito que están geniales- No me di cuenta lo gay que sonó eso hasta que mi padre frunció el ceño, sorprendido.

-Estábamos viéndolas porque me encantan- confesó Bells, al darse cuenta del comentario algo extraño por parte mía- Yo le obligué- rió

-Te romperemos la ilusión, ya es tarde Isabella y debemos ir a descansar, hemos recorrido prácticamente todo La Push- dijo mi tío, apoyándose en el marco de la puerta.

Mi sonrisa se esfumó. Estábamos pasándola de lujo y debía irse. Siempre me pasa la misma historia.

-Oh- musité- Pero mañana hay una fiesta de fogata, se celebra una fiesta de lican…- me interrumpí al descubrir que había hablado de más- la tribu Quileutes, mi padre fue parte de ella-

Ví como el rostro de Bella se iluminó, fue simplemente hermoso.

-Te doy mi celular, así me mandas un mensajes sobre los detalles, me encanta la tribu Quileutes, ¿Sabes?- me dijo, depositando su celular entre mis grandes manos. El roce fue delicioso

Una pregunta, lobo de mi interior, ¿Me puedo enamorar dos veces, de la misma manera, pero de distintas personas?

**Hola a todos! Bueno, este es el segundo capítulo de mi primera novela "Thousand Years". Me encantaría saber si les gusta o no para poder seguirla, así que dejen sus reviews, amaría recibirlos!**

**Subiré capitulo pronto, dependiendo de los reviews jaja!**

**(Tengan compasión, escribir como Jacob no es tan simple)**

**Cuídense - Flavia Wolf.**


	3. Atracción, Novias y Primos Lejanos

**CAPÍTULO 3: Atracción, novias, primos lejanos y leyendas**

_Tirín, Tirín, Tirín._ Sonó mi teléfono dos veces, debajo de mi almohada, haciendo que esta vibrara junto a mi cabeza. Gruñí de sueño y me giré, intentando recobrar mi conciencia y pestañeando varias veces seguidas, para poder así revisar el mensaje que había recibido.

"_Bella, hoy día te esperaré en mi casa a las 6 pm, cuando el sol se esconde. Luego iremos a la fogata en la playa de La Push. Trae la ropa más cómoda que tengas. Buenas tardes –Jake"_

Sonreí al ver el emisor del mensaje, que delicioso recibir un mensaje de el a las…

¡¿DOS DE LA TARDE?!

Lancé un chillido hacia mis adentros, saqué el calculo y me quedaban solamente cuatro horas para poder prepararme física y mentalmente.

Me destapé de la sábanas de seda e hice un movimiento rápido al levantarme, tan rápido que me vino un mareo leve. Lo ignoré y me senté en el _boudoir_, cepillando mi cabello y observando con lujo de detalle mi rostro, que tenía un brillo en los ojos. Algo anormal viniendo de mí. Sonreí, acordándome del rostro de Jacob mirándome fijamente, como si hubiera visto el rostro más hermoso que cualquier modelo de Victoria's Secret. Miré otra vez con cautela, ¿Qué me había encontrado?. Esa piel tan blanca, y ese cabello tan oscuro que me hacía ver como un vampiro, esos cachetes colorados por la vergüenza, esos ojos oscuros también y con color a… nada. Levanté una ceja, disgustada, quizás Jacob solo estaba jugando con mi mente perseguida y fácil de confundir.

-Señorita Isabella- apareció Sarah, entrando a mi habitación, con una escoba, un plumero y ropa limpia que mi tía había traído para mi- Buenas tardes- me dedicó una sonrisa servicial y miró a su compañera la cual entraba con mi almuerzo. Mmh, buen olor, mi estómago se retorció y sonreí tímidamente.

-Buenas tardes, Ana y Sarah- respondí con cortesía, recibiendo el almuerzo en mi mesita de estar- ¿Mis tíos están?- pregunté, conociéndolos, quizás estarían dando vueltas ya por la casa de Jacob. Mi estómago se retorció de nuevo y no por el hambre.

-Claro que sí estamos Bella- entró mi prima colorina y repentinamente mi pieza estaba repleta. Demostré disgusto a tal punto que Taylor les hizo una seña para que las mucamas salieran y nos dejaran solas. Limpiaron rápidamente dejándome los vestidos sobre mi cama.

-Gracias por todo- hice un ademán de educación. Luego que cerraran la puerta, miré a mi prima, la cual mostraba ansiedad. Se sentó sobre mi cama y colocó sus manos entre sus piernas, esperando que hablara.

-Esta bien, escúpelo, te gusta Jacob ¿No?- La pregunta me tomó desprevenida y sentí un ardor en mis mejillas y garganta. No me gustaba Jacob, la palabra GUSTAR debería aparecer luego de conocer muy bien a una persona. Quizás… ¿atracción?

-Claro que no- reí, haciendo una mueca tratando de decir que Jacob era el hombre más horrendo del mundo y así no parecer tan obvia, ya que mis pensamientos eran totalmente contrarios a lo que salía de mi boca.

-¡Oh vamos Bella!- me siguió con sus ojos dorados mientras me sentaba en la mesa pequeña para almorzar- Nadie ignoró la manera que tu le mirabas y la manera que él te miraba- ¿Era tan obvio?, hubiera sido vergonzoso que cada vez que le hablara mirándole, se hubiera notado mi _atracción_.

-Estás loca Taylor- se río en conjunto conmigo, mirándome con atención por si mi rostro mostraba algo distinto a lo que estaba discutiendo- ¿De qué manera me miraba?- pregunté, de verdad quería saber si lo habría como lo sentido como una exageración mía o de verdad me miró como si fuera el único cordel que lo ataba a su existencia.

-Ay Bella, cuando lo vi mirándote parecía un puberto enamorado, como si te pudiera proteger de un balazo o algo parecido- miré hacia otro lado para evitar que una sonrisa invadiera mi rostro- Pero es solamente atracción física Bella, no te preocupes, no creo que le gustes- dijo creyéndose la historia de que el no me… _atraía_. Básicamente eso rompió mis ilusiones, pues claro, ¿Cómo una persona se enamoraría de otra con tan solo mirarla? Era imposible, si eras humano era prácticamente imposible.

Suspiré decepcionada y comencé a devorarme la comida, escuchando las tonterías que hablaba mí prima sobre cuidarse y no usar protección. Me estaban dando la charla por quinta vez y yo ya entendía sobre el tema, tenía 17 y ya era lo suficientemente madura, pero aún así me reía con sus historias, anécdotas y consejos.

"_Te quiero prima" _pensé, dedicándole una sonrisa y con su mirada sentí que me decía lo mismo.

Luego de un par de horas estaba lista y ansiosa por ir a aquella fogata, me encantaban las cosas así como campamentos y al aire libre. Me despedí de mi prima –la cual saldría con unos chicos que conoció en la playa, y de mis tíos quienes tendrían una tarde romántica. Nada de detalles.

A los minutos estaba en la puerta de la casita de Jake, tocándola. Me abrió el mismo, esta vez con unos jeans destrozados a la mitad, dejando descubierto desde la rodilla hacia abajo, una polera negra la cual resaltaban todos sus músculos y bueno, con esa sonrisa radiante de comercial de pasta dental, esos ojos cafés profundos y eso pelito cortito mojado.

-Bella- no dudó y me agarró de la cintura, atrayéndome hacia él para finalmente darme un enorme abrazo. Sentí como el corazón se empezaba a salir de su lugar.

-Jake- sonreí, envolviendo su cuello con mis brazos para atraerme aún más hacia él. Cuando nos dimos cuenta que nos sobrepasamos, nos alejamos al mismo tiempo- Y bueno ¿A qué hora nos vamos a la fogata?- pregunté, tratando de olvidar las mariposas en mi estómago y mejillas.

-Pues dentro de un rato, pasa y te ofrezco algo- se hizo a un lado, extendiendo su brazo con un gesto caballeroso, invitándome a pasar y así lo hice.

-Claro Jake, jugo estaría bien, gracias- sonreí ante tal posición y me senté en su sillón, mirando la tele sin mirar, solo pendiente de los movimientos de aquel chico con cuerpo de hombre. Luego de un rato, rompió el silencio

-Hoy día me vino a visitar Rennesme- dijo con tono feliz y dichoso. Sonreí sínicamente, celosa.

-Ah claro, tu amiga- Jake se sorprendió y dejo mi vaso a un lado de mí, sentándose en el sillón de enfrente. Sonrió, burlón.

-Bells, al decir _amiga_ me refería a _novia-_ rió unos segundos y luego se colocó serio al ver como mi sonrisa se desapareció y mi mirada se perdió.

¿C… Cómo? ¿_Novia_? ¿Era acaso legal que después de todos los embrollos de "Ay Bella si le encantaste a Jacob", el destruya mi fantasía con que tiene NOVIA?

De pronto mis sentimientos cavaron un agujero allí, en mi pecho, me faltó el aire y respiré temblando, la mirada se me nubló y pestañeé para poder fijarla en Jake mientras una lagrima corrió por mi mejilla, solo noté como Jake me miraba asustado. Era imposible que estuviera así por un chico que conocí hace 24 horas, que era mi primo y de remate un año menor que yo, por lo menos eso pensaba, pero no era lo que sentía, no tenía como explicar lo que me pasaba en ese momento y terminé por enojarme. Me sentía una completa idiota.

-¿Estás bien?- preguntó mi primo lejano. Sí, solo eso era, y solo eso sería, mi _primo lejano_.

-Jacob, de casualidad… ¿Hay plátanos orientales cerca de aquí?- pregunté y el asintió con rasgos de preocupación- Bueno, soy alérgica a ellos y lloro cada vez por la alergia- buena excusa Isabella. El agujero se agrando aún más y me temblaron un poco las piernas.

-Oh, claro, creí que era por…- se interrumpió a sí mismo, agachando la mirada y sonriendo aún dichoso- no importa, como te contaba…-

No escuché palabra más, solo podía verlo hablar energéticamente de su novia Rennesme, menudo nombre. Su boca articulaba con entusiasmo y sus ojos brillaban, movía las manos acentuando su historia, pero mis oídos se bloquearon –por suerte mía-, no me iban a dejar sufrir voluntariamente, por lo que sonreía y asentía, así repetidas veces. Gracias reflejos.

-Bella, ya es hora- mis oídos automáticamente volvieron a escuchar cuando Jacob paró de hablar sobre _ella_- Vamos a la fogata- se levanto y estiró su mano para que yo la apretara con la mía. Negué volver a confundirme más y me levante con un movimiento, saliendo de la casa seguida por él, algo decepcionado al no aceptar el cariñoso gesto.

Luego de caminar un momento, llegamos en medio del bosque, donde estaban todos aquellos chicos que había visto el otro día sentados alrededor de una gigantesca fogata, riendo y chillando. _"Típico de los chicos"_ reí hacia mis adentros, solo formando una gran sonrisa

-¡Bella!, te reservamos un lugar para ti y Jacob- gritó Seth, el menor del grupo con tan solo 15 años y aún así se veía mayor que yo. Golpeó el gran espacio vacío del tronco junto a él, para que nos fuéramos a sentar con mi _primo lejano_

Luego de acomodarnos, Billy llamo la atención de todos con su enorme voz

-Hoy nos hemos reunido aquí, para diversas cosas- aclaró su voz retumbante- primero, saludar a la nueva integrante de la familia- y al señalarme con su mano derecha, todos comenzaron a gritar mi nombre y aplaudir- SEGUNDO–silencio- para recordar en esta fiesta a nuestros antepasados de la tribu Quileutes-

El corazón se me paralizó por segunda vez en el día. Hablarían de las leyendas de los Qu…Quileutes, aquello que me obsesionaba y tanto quería saber. Todos los muchachos incluyendo mi primo lejano eran descendientes de ellos. Excitante. Noté mi respiración acelerada y mi sonrisa sorprendida.

-Como todos ustedes saben – comenzó a narrar- nuestra tribu fue construida hace años por gente la cual vivía en estos sectores. Lo interesante de nuestra tribu es que algunos integrantes poseían un don en especial… La metamorfosis de un lobo- tragué saliva audiblemente y no por miedo- Hace mucho tiempo existió un Alfa llamado Ephraim Black, el cual tenía este increíble don y era padre mío- _Mierda, abuelo de Jacob_- el tuvo muchos hermanos, pero había uno en específico el cual estaba contra el legado del Alfa y comenzó una revolución, su nombre era Cornelius. A pesar de que el Alfa siempre sostuvo una relación de hermandad y unión con la tribu, Cornelius siempre deseó el poder, y al cambiar el pensamiento de muchos hermanos, formó el grupo enemigo de nuestra tribu Quileute, formó la tribu Cornel, demasiado obvio el nombre ¿no creen?- nadie rió, todos estaban concentrados- Cornelius y su tribu, casi la mitad de la Quileute, atacaron toda la aldea sorpresivamente, muchos hermanos murieron, pero solo una salvó la tribu. ¿Recuerdan que es raro que una chica tenga el don de la metamorfosis?, bueno, Aurora fue una de ellas y era de nuestra tribu. Pero su don era particular y extraño, ya que su metamorfosis de mujer loba blanco nieve, podía destruir a cualquiera que se entrometiera con ella –hizo una pausa y luego continuó- con mucha concentración y equilibrio ella te miraba con aquellos ojos que se convertían en amarillos, te mostraba los dientes, un gruñido salía a través de ellos y ¡PAM!- todos se sobresaltaron, incluyéndome- había destrozado a la mitad de la tribu Cornel y los sobrevivientes se rindieron, huyendo lejos de La Push. Ephraim no había descubierto aquel poder mental hasta ese momento y la nombró líder número dos de la manada, ganándose el respeto de todos los hombres. Así dejamos de ser tan machistas, al deberle la vida a tan grandiosa mujer como Aurora. Pero como sobrevivieron algunos de la tribu Cornel. Se dice que una situación parecida se vivirá pronto, solo debemos esperar que Aurora se reencarne en alguien y aquella persona vendrá a nosotros, a ayudarnos. Pero aún así hay que estar preparados- lanzó una carcajada- tuve el placer de conocerla, siempre estuvo esperando a su imprimado…- luego terminó con un hilo de voz

Todos nos quedamos algo sorprendidos, inclusive yo. Nunca había oído esa historia, ni había visto la credibilidad con la que Billy la narraba, viajé a otro mundo literalmente

Luego de la fogata, de comer malvaviscos y yo haber bailado un rato con Seth, todos quedaron preocupados, como si verdaderamente lo que Billy había contado iba a ocurrir.

Me acerqué a mi _primo lejano _preguntándole por que todos se habían preocupado tanto luego de la leyenda y me miró irritante, sin mencionar palabra alguna.

Me pregunto quién será la descendiente de Aurora y si eso llegaría a pasar verdaderamente. Reí, que estúpida eres Bella.

-¿Algún problema?- me preguntó Jacob serio y enojado, mirándome fulminante. Se había colocado así después de haber bailado hasta las 12 con Seth

-Me río, supongo que no tienes nada contra eso Jacob- respondí levantando una ceja, actuando de la misma manera y colocándome las manos en los bolsillos mientras caminábamos de vuelta a su casa.

-Es irritante como Seth te coquetea, podría hacerlo menos… obvio- habló con la mirada perdida, noté la furia en sus facciones.

-No creo que te incumba Jake, además lo encuentro buen chico y simpático- decía la verdad, era muy buena persona.

-Es 2 años menor que tu Bella- habló Jake, cruzándose de brazos y parándose frente mío, para evitar que yo pudiera seguir mi camino.

-Jacob, te juro que estoy escuchando a mi padre- reí, empujándolo de su pecho para alejarlo. Ni se movió. Coloqué con mas atención mi mano en su pecho y ardía, no me quemé, era un calor agradable. Sacudí mi cabeza y me alejé de el.

-Tu no podrías estar con un chico así Bella, Seth no es el escogido para ti- espetó finalmente. Lo mire de reojo

-Que estás hablando, Jacob. De verdad, me estás dando miedo, ¿Quién eres tú para decirme con quien estar y con quien no?- me enfurecí, pero verdaderamente me encantaban sus celos y sentido protector- Nos vemos, Adiós- comencé a avanzar sabiendo lo peligroso que era el bosque a medianoche pero lo ignoré.

Primero el caballero me mira como si fuera la reina de su mundo, después me habla de su novia y me dice que es la mejor persona del mundo que tiene ojos para ella, pero le complica con quién estoy o con quién no estoy. Exhalé enfurecida, caminando con los puños apretados y con paso firme.

Luego de unos minutos llegué al corazón del bosque, ya me faltaba poco para llegar. Seguía pensando sobre la situación extraña que estaba enfrentando, lo poco que conocía a Jacob y lo mucho que sentía por el. Las leyendas Quileutes y la atención la cual todos le ponían. Nada parecía tener sentido…

Escuché un crujido a mi lado izquierdo, no muy lejos de mí. Me volteé, pero no había ni una sola alma. Lo ignoré, como si tan solo mi mente lo hubiera imaginado, pero me percaté de que ahora se había sumado un crujido detrás de mí, luego uno delante y uno a mi lado derecho. Ahora estaba llena de crujidos, pisadas, que me encerraban en un círculo. Luego se transformaron en gruñidos, gruñidos guturales y furiosos, parecían gruñidos de perros. Unos ojos aparecieron frente el oscura bosque alumbrado solo por la luna llena. Temblé, eran ojos color rojo brillante, los cuales estaban acercándose cada vez mas a mí. Un aullido detuvo los gruñidos que me envolvían y luego lo siguieron miles de aullidos alrededor mío, escuchando pisadas rápidas y fuertes mientras que el viento golpeaba mi rostro.

Corrí hacia mi casa, con los ojos llorosos y el corazón desbocado.

**Hola a mis visitantes! He amado todos los reviews y pues he dejado uno tempranito, me costo harto escribirlo pero me divertí, me encantaría que siguieran opinando sobre mi novela que escribo con mucho cariño para ustedes.**

**Besitos, **

**Flavia Wolf.**


	4. La Playa

**Capítulo 4: La Playa**

Pasaron días después de lo sucedido en el bosque, parecieron siglos, ya que no tuve noticias de Jacob durante ese tiempo y estuve junto a mi familia un buen rato. Salí muchas veces a ver si se repetía la situación de los monstruos del bosque, pero aún así después de recorrer el mayor perímetro posible, no obtuve ningún resultado que esperaba. Soñé pesadillas sobre aquella, y era lo suficientemente terrorífica para despertar gritando y llorando

_Corrí por el bosque observando el cielo negro con luna nueva, mientras escuchaba su voz en mi mente "Bella, vuelve, te van a matar, ellos no son compasivos. Bella, por favor"_, _estaba muy segura de quién era aquella voz que parecía lejana. Corrí más rápido, tratando de alejar su voz que retumbaba una y otra vez dentro de mi frágil mente, advirtiéndome que no corriera, que me detuviera, que él me salvaría. Cuando estuve cerca de detenerme recordé cuando habló de su novia, que nadie le importaba más que ella, que era solo… ella. No me detuve y seguí trotando, pero algo me lo impidió y no fue su voz, porque al estar tan sumida en ella, tropecé con una raíz de árbol que sobresalía de la húmeda tierra con hojas. Caí con mis manos y de costado, para evitar un golpe en mi mandíbula, cerrando los ojos con dolor. Un aliento sobre mi cráneo me sobresaltó e hizo que levantara mi rostro lentamente, olvidándome del reciente dolor de brazos por la caída, con mis ojos chispeando de terror y mi boca semi-abierta. Era un lobo, que me enseñaba los dientes a milímetros de mi rostro, tan cerca que sentía su caliente aliento sobre mi frente. Respiré entrecortadamente y audiblemente, haciendo que el lobo produjera un gruñido hacia mí, mientras yo me levantaba lo más rápido que pude. _

_Entonces grité "¡JACOB!", para que viniera a mi rescate y así lo hizo… parecía. Apareció detrás de mí, haciendo que el lobo retrocediera, agachando sus orejas, sumiso. _

"_Jake" susurré aliviada, el estiró sus brazos para recibirme mientras corría a su encuentro, sonreí, estaba como lo había conocido, feliz, mirándome como si fuera el tesoro de su vida. Cuando pude llegar a sus brazos, no los sentí, nunca toqué su cuerpo, seguí de largo, como si él no estuviera allí, como si en cualquier segundo estuviera a punto de desaparecer. Me volteé al ver que lo había sobrepasado y lo miré con cara de espanto, al igual que él, ahora Jacob parecía tan solo un alma o polvo."¿Jake que está…?" me interrumpí y me di cuenta que el modulaba al igual que yo, haciendo mis mismos gestos, como si fuera mi espejo. "Ahora soy parte tuyo Bella" habló por sí solo y su boca se abrió desmesuradamente, haciendo que apareciera una boca de lobo que estaba a punto de tragarme._

Grité con todo mi aliento y pecho agujerado, aferrándome a las sábanas e hundiendo mi rostro en la almohada, lágrimas corrieron sin piedad por mis mejillas. Escuché como la puerta se abrió de golpe, haciendo que mis ojos se abrieran en un segundo.

-Bella, Bella ¿Estás bien?- me tomó mi tía entre sus brazos, acunandome en su pecho, parecía una niña de seis años- ¿Qué ha pasado?- no contesté e hice un gesto de dolor para luego cubrirme el rostro y seguir sollozando en su pecho- La pesadilla de nuevo, ¿No?- suspiró, negando con su cabeza. Acababa de recordar que llevaba así más de una semana- Creo que te ha hecho mal ir a La Push, Bella- negué rápidamente, quería seguir yendo y ver a Jacob otra vez.

-No tía, son solo pesadillas- dije entre sollozos que iban desapareciendo calmadamente, abrazándola- ¿Qué hora es?- pregunté, palmeando la cama para encontrar mi celular

-Las tres de la mañana, Bells- ese apodo me recordó a Jacob, suspiré- Es hora de irse a dormir- depositó un beso en mi frente, recostándome en la cama y cubriéndome como si fuera una enferma- Buenas noches- se despidió, dejándome sola y triste en mi habitación oscura.

Me desperté después de que el resto de la noche habían sido sin pesadillas, había descansado lo suficiente y el sol ya se asomaba, iluminando mi pieza. No planeaba quedarme por onceavo día consecutivo junto a mis tíos –a pesar de su gran cariño-, quería ir a explorar un poco la playa de La Push y quizás conocer a alguien quién pueda hacerme olvidar a Jacob. _"Que llorona eres, Isabella"_

Me levanté cuando Ana entró a ordenar mi pieza, dirigiéndome directo al baño para comenzar a vestirme y arreglarme para poder ir a almorzar.

Después de un rico almuerzo, sin avisar me fui corriendo a la puerta, para poder pasar desapercibida, pero no salió del todo bien

-Y usted señorita ¿Dónde va?- me preguntó mi tío con aire de mayordomo, sonreí amablemente.

-Pues… iré a ver a Seth, me ha invitado a la playa de La Push- mentí, quizás me iba a ir al infierno por tanta mentira.

-Está bien, el es un chico increíble, ve y cuidado en el bosque, se dice que hay muchos lobos asechando- rió, mientras que la última palabra me dio una puntada en el pecho. Era obvio que mi tía no le había comentado sobre mis pesadillas.

Salí rápidamente, tratando de olvidar esa broma de mal gusto.

Evité el camino del bosque y me fui por la orilla de la carretera, intentando de descifrar la pesadilla que se repetía todas mis noches. Quizás ya tenía una parte entendida, me empezó a atraer mi _primo lejano_. Sí, nadie ni yo misma lo podía negar. A pesar de que el estuviera comprometido hace 2 años, me encantaba, lo quería mucho. _"Pero Bella, es imposible" _pensó mi cerebro, lo cual mi corazón preguntó como respuesta _"¿Imposible? ¿Qué es lo que estoy sintiendo ahora entonces?". _Me quedé un momento mientras creía que mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos daban una dura charla, mareándome con cada pregunta y haciéndome pensar.

No me había fijado y ya estaba caminando en la calle que daba hacia la playa y para mi suerte allí se encontraban todo el grupo de Jacob, algunos jugando fútbol y los otros conversando lo suficientemente alejados para no recibir un pelotazo. Sonreí y bajé las escaleras para llegar a la fría arena –a causa del día semi nublado- y poder unírmeles

-¡Seth!- grité detrás de él mientras corría dificultada por la arena. Seth se volteó y me sonrió.

-Bella, ¿Qué haces aquí?, no había escuchado de ti hace días, creí que habías muerto o algo- me besó la mejilla mientras me sentaba junto a él, de verdad parecía preocupado

-No lo sé, no he sabido nada de Jacob y pues no me atreví a venir sola, hasta ahora- confesé, colocándome como indio para ver el partido de fútbol.

-Oh sí, Jacob y nosotros hemos estado ocupados con algunos temas de familia- dijo Seth, mientras el arquero lo miraba fulminante. Luego de unos segundos descubrí que era Quil.

-¿Familia? ¿Está todo bien?- Seth abrió la boca para responderme pero justo los chicos gritaron "GOL". Seth rió y se acerco a Collin, dándole un pechazo como celebración. Reí para mis adentros mientras Seth corrió de nuevo hacia mí.

-Es mi turno, Jacob saldrá así hablaras con él- exhalé rápidamente y sentí adrenalina en mi cuerpo. Sentí esas comunes maripositas otra vez cuando vi que el cuerpo sudado de Jake se acercaba a mí para mi encuentro, limpiándose con la polera que se había sacado. No me sonrió como siempre, tenía un aspecto serio.

-Bella- saludó, sentándose junto a mí, no se molestó en mirarme

-¿Puedes decirme porque no has hablado durante este tiempo?- pregunté como novia obsesionada, buscando su mirada.

-Cosas de familia, nada preocupante- sonrió al notar que le miraba y se dignó a mover sus ojos hacia a mí.

-Me hubieras avisado, creí que iba a pasar el resto de mis vacaciones con los chicos todos los días, quizás haciendo cosas nuevas, qué se yo- agaché mi mirada, jugando con la arena entre mis manos.

-Yo también te extrañé Bells- quitó la arena mojada de mis manos y la besó cariñosamente. Sentí calor en todo mi cuerpo y color en mis mejillas, retiré la mano rápidamente.

-Si Jake, tienes novia, ¿Recuerdas?, y ahora las chicas están terribles, malpiensan todo, ella creerá que estás engañandola- me reí junto con el, apoyando mi hombro contra el suyo.

No me contestó y tan solo se acomodó para que mi cabeza encajara como un rompecabezas en su cuello, todo era tan perfecto cuando estábamos juntos, tan unidos y tan lindos.

-¡Eh Jake y Bella! ¡El último que llegue a el mar paga consecuencias!- gritó Embry, echando carrera junto con el resto del grupo.

Me levante antes que Jacob pudiera hacerlo y corrí con todas mis fuerzas, maravillada con el viento salado que golpeaba juguetonamente en mi rostro, haciendo que risotadas se me escaparan mientras la arena saltaba bajo mis pies. Pero las risotadas pararon cuando los chicos me pasaban por algunos metros, daba lo mejor de mi –y estuve en varios campeonatos de atletismo- creyendo que así podría sobrepasarlos, pero sus piernas ni se observaban con aquel rapidez. Un brazo hirviendo me cogió de la muñeca por detrás, jalándome hacia adelante, apurando mi paso llegando a casi volar por el aire. Era Jacob el cual me soltó luego de que el mar me llegara a las rodillas y las gotas de mar mojaran mi rostro. Giré mi rostro para todas partes y los chicos se encontraban alrededor mío, sumergiéndose y derribándose unos a otros. No lo dudé y me sumergí a travez de la ola que estaba cerca de romper justo en frente mío, sentí como me hundía y me llevaba hacia adentro, pero no tenía miedo, de hecho lo disfrutaba, era una aventura para mí, para Isabella la culta.

Sentí dos manos que calentaban mis tobillos y me alzaban hacia la superficie, como si yo fuera solamente una pluma. Cuando resfregué mis ojos, estaba sobre unos musculosos hombros, mientras Jacob me miraba maravillado acariciando mis rodillas. Alcé la vista y noté lo alto que era mi _primo lejano,_ prácticamente podía ver todo La Push desde allí… y también apreciar aquel crepúsculo. ¿Había estado allí horas? Mis tíos no se preocuparían, confiaban mucho en los chicos de la reserva.

Finalmente salimos del agua y nos sentamos alrededor de una fogata que costo encenderla debido al viento costero. Seth trajo palomitas y algunos malvaviscos, y Embry trajo su guitarra acústica para que cantaramos algunas canciones. El crepúsculo dejaba el cielo rojo pasión y medio anaranjado, mientras que los chicos de la reserva, con sus respectivas novias o solos, disfrutaban de la comida, música, historias y chistes.

Cuando cayó la noche y las estrellas inundaban el cielo, se escuchó un aullido histérico proveniente del acantilado. Todos dirijimos nuestra mirada hacia el lado izquierdo nuestro, para poder observar bien a aquella sombra que yacía en la orilla del gran roquerío. Sentí como los brazos de Jacob se sentaron alrededor mío y subí mi rostro que estaba apoyado en su pecho, sus ojos parecían estar resolviendo un problema matemático que encontró el resultado cuando otro aullido aún mas alterado y fuerte volvió a sonar. Jacob y sus amigos se levantaron de golpe, apagando la fogata, todos con la boca cerrada y la mirada perdida, parecían… asustados.

-Jake… ¿Qué está pasando?- intenté llamar su atención colocando mis manos sobre su pecho, mientras ahora miraba preocupado el acantilado. Temblaba escandalosamente, pero aún así atemorizado.

-Emily, llévatela- contestó entre dientes, empujándome suavemente hacia Emily, la cual parecía aún mas preocupada que los chicos- Las llaves de la camioneta están en mi casa- gritó esta vez cuando dejaba el lugar de la fogata atrás junto con todo su grupo, corriendo rápidamente para perderse en el bosque.

**Hola a todos! Lamento no haber subido tan rápido, es que he estado castigada y aparte mi inspiración es nula. Dejenme un review chiquitin aunque sea para saber si les gusta o no! No quiero que Bella se entere que Jacob es un lobo tan rápido asique, quizas tome un tiempo esta novela**

**Con mucho amor para todos los lectores,**

**Flavia Wolf.**


	5. Alma Perdida

**Capítulo 5: Alma perdida**

El motor gruñó dos veces antes de que arrancara por completo, haciendo temblar a toda la camioneta. Uní mis manos sobre mi regazo, lo que había pasado recientemente no tenía explicaciones más lejanas que todos los chicos se habían asustado ante un aullido lupino. Okay, quizás les tenían fobia a los lobos, pero ¿Porqué corrieron hacia el emisor de aquel desgarrador sonido?, podrían haber ido a cazar al pobre lobo, que era peligroso para toda la reserva, pero aquello era imposible ya que no iban con los implementos necesarios. Además la mirada de Jacob era de espanto y confusión, como si aquel lobo no perteneciera allí, como si algún canguro estuviera saltando pacíficamente por el Central Park.

Mi cabeza comenzó a palpitar luego de estrujarme el cerebro para pensar aquello que parecía inexplicable. No podía ir más allá, porque la imagen del rostro de pánico que tenía Jake aparecía una y otra vez, también cuando se levantó y corrió hacia el bosque, sus ojos parecían inseguros, yo sabía que lo menos que él quería era dirigirse hacia allá y probablemente tampoco quería dejarme sola, sin su protección. _Protección_. Un momento, aquel aullido era de un lobo ¿No?, ¡Pues claro!, era aquel monstruo que yo me había encontrado en el bosque… Los chicos sabían que un lobo del tamaño de un caballo era algo estrafalario en nuestro mundo, además había olvidado del pequeño detalle que el padre de los Clearwater –Leah y Seth- era oficial de La Push, compañero de mi padre, de seguro le informarían a él lo que acababa de ocurrir, recuerdo la misma situación de un oso en Forks, mi padre tenía que salir a cazar día por medio. ¿Y si el lobo no se encontraba solo? ¿Si era una manada de lobos gigantes?, los chicos de seguro se acercarían lo suficiente como para un ataque ¿Cómo se protegerían Jake y los demás?, el o los lobos los devorarían en un dos por tres.

Nauseas me atracaron como un relámpago cuando la imagen de un lobo negro devorándose con placer a Jacob apareció en mi mente. Respiré dificultosamente y Emily notó el terror al dirigir su mirada hacia mí, quizás había estado estremeciéndome durante todo el trayecto, el cual íbamos a la mitad.

-Ellos irán detrás de _eso_, ¿Cierto?- mi voz se quebró repentinamente, tenía la mirada perdida cuando Emily respondió.

-Bella, ya sabes que un lobo es peligrosísimo en la reserva, imagínate un ataque, en La Push no suelen haber esos tipos de animales- sabía que ella no estaba siendo cien por ciento verídica en sus palabras, había algo oculto quizás.

-Ellos no iban con lo suficiente para defensa propia- espeté, furiosa. Emily no entendía que su novio Sam corría el mismo peligro que todos los demás- ¿Qué pasaría si le sucede algo a Sam?- pregunté. Otra vez me pasé del límite y a Emily se le borró el rostro sereno para volverse uno serio, luego sonrió.

-Estoy demasiado convencida que Jake, Sam y los demás son maduros para sus cosas, Jacob nunca querría que te pasara algo- ahora Emily hablaba como si estuviera compartiendo sentimientos con Jacob- Eres su todo, ¿Sabes?-

-Ah sí, por eso tiene una novia y pareciera hablar de ella como si fuera una diosa- refunfuñé, cruzando mis brazos sobre mi pecho. Me había puesto roja por furia, se me había olvidado aquel pequeño detalle, el corazón de Jacob ya estaba ocupado. Aquel hueco que se hacía en mi corazón y parecía sanar cuando sentía la respiración de su dueño volvió a agujerarse y yo sabía que no iba a llenarse hasta que viera aquellos ojos negros que me hacían temblar.

-Algún día entenderás Bella, pero te aseguro que cuando te miró sentiste que la gravedad ya no era la que te mantenía en el suelo sino…-

_Jacob._

-¿Aló? ¿Bella mía?- contestó la voz de mi madre al otro lado del teléfono

-Hola má, ¿Cómo están las cosas allá?-

-Excelente Bella, ¿Porqué haz llamado? ¿Te ha pasado algo?- preguntó con la típica voz de madre sobreprotectora

_Sí –_ No mamá- _Estoy totalmente confundida, últimamente he sido perseguida por perros, me enamoré de mi primo quien desaparece de un momento a otro, ah y… tiene una novia pero según todos él me ama a mí y nadie más que a mí- _Solamente quería oírtey saber como estaban, ¿Me han extrañado?-

-Claro que sí, Bells- contestó mi madre convencida de mis mentiras- Charlie se pregunta todos los días si es que no has cruzado mucho por el bosque, lo han llamado varias veces de la reserva por que unos animales sobrenaturales se han visto por todas partes, es algo confuso en realidad pues tu padre es policía y no cazador- rió con verdadera alegría- Son unos lobos con el tamaño de caballos totalmente desarollados. ¿Conoces a los chicos de la reserva?, pues ellos le informaron a un colega oficial y así se informó a todo el pueblo para que evitara internarse en el bosque, es peligroso, no sabes como son los animales salvajes, menos aquella especie que nunca se ve por estos lados-

Me tragué el nudo que tenía en la garganta y mi labio inferior tembló, sabía que los chicos harían algo al respecto, por lo menos tenía la certeza de que estaban todos vivos para contarlo, tapé el audífono del celular y suspiré aliviada.

Escuché que me llamaban desde el pasillo de las habitaciones, interrumpiendo mi conversación, agradecí que me dieran un motivo para cortarle a mi madre que ya se volvía aburrida

-Ma me están llamando, sí yo también te amo, está bien, adiós- apreté la tecla de cortar y miré hacia la puerta de mi habitación. Allí se encontraba mi prima con rostro emotivo y burlón.

-Jacob Black te está esperando afuera- sonrió ladeadamente, colocando sus manos sobre su cintura.

-¿Cómo?- fruncí el ceño y lanzé el celular lejos sobre la cama. Estaba fastidiada, enojada, emocionada, feliz, asustada y confundida. Me asomé descaradamente por mi ventana para poder observar a aquel chico de mis sueños, el hueco se volvió a llenar cuando Jacob subió su mirada para encontrarla con la mía. Busqué las palabras claras en la poca razón y cordura que me quedaba, pero encontré solo una frase que podía convencerme a mí misma que estaba enamorada. Quería dejar de ser y estar y le pedí a Dios se parara el tiempo, para poder vivir en plenitud junto aquella alma que estaba esperándome en la puerta de mi casa. Esperé alguna prueba que ese momento no era un sueño, sino real pero al ver que el rostro de Jake no cambiaba su expresión de concentración, reaccioné yo.

-¡Jake!- grité dichosamente, alzando una mano y la agité rápidamente. El de forma de saludo, cambio aquel rostro de admiración ante lo que estaba mirando en la ventana, me sonrió totalmente feliz.

Volé a través de la habitación, empujando a mi prima hacia un lado y bajando las escaleras totalmente rápido. Mis tíos no se molestaron en preguntar y solo se despidieron cuando yo ya había cruzado la puerta de salida. Me lancé a los brazos de Jacob, agarrándolo firmemente de su camisa color beige, mientras él me levantaba del suelo y me hacía girar en círculos sobre sus brazos. Risas cariñosas salieron como canturreos de nuestros labios, hasta que me colocó sobre el suelo, allí hubo un silencio profundo.

Era totalmente imposible que lo que esperé por 4 años, lo que toda chica deseaba, lo que yo anhelaba, lo que yo respiraba, lo que yo vivía, estaba todo contenido dentro de un chico que había conocido hace tan solo tres semanas aproximadamente. Éramos totalmente opuestos, el era cálido, era explosivo, era divertido, era inculto, parecía vivir la vida como un adolescente totalmente fuera de sus cabales, siempre sonreía, no podía estar ningún momento quieto, pero siempre reservaba sus sentimientos y pensamientos para él mismo. Por el otro lado estaba yo, era culta, era tímida, siempre desubicada, torpe y un libro abierto. Pero ¿Quién iba a decir que unir dos personalidades distintas podían formar un tornado en ambos corazones y hacerlos uno? Aquellos latidos se acompasaban con los míos y debido al poco espacio que estaban nuestros cuerpos podía sentir ambos pechos revoloteando a punto de rasgarse por aquel bombeo.

_Búm, Búm, Búm, Búm_

Nuestras respiraciones no cesaban, totalmente irregulares, el dulce y abrasador aliento de Jacob rozaba suavemente sobre mis labios, sabía que en cualquier momento podíamos perder la noción y reaccionar ante nuestros instintos o mas bien dicho ante nuestros sentimientos. Pero no estaba correcto, ambos sabíamos que había una chica a la cual sobrepasaba todos los sentimientos de confusión y aquella chica no era yo.

No había notado la poca distancia de nuestros labios, de la caliente mano de Jacob sobre mi sonrojada mejilla y el otro brazo rodeando mi cintura en signo de protección y posesividad. Agaché la cabeza rápidamente antes de que cualquier movimiento nos hiciera descontrolarnos, cambié la posición de mis manos hacia el pecho de Jake, sabía que no podía alejarlo ni siquiera con una camioneta, pero sabía que el se percataría y se separaría de mí. Así lo hizo. No quería hablar sobre el porqué de la situación asique rápidamente cambié mi ánimo desilusionado.

-¿Cómo estas, Jacob?, Ayer me mataste de un infarto, ¿Cómo se te ocurre ir a ver a aquel lobo ustedes solos sin nada para protegerte? Estás loco, Jacob- hablé enojada, comenzando la caminata por el bosque en dirección hacia la casa de mi compañero. Una risotada gigante salió de sus labios, esperando alguna reacción por parte mía, solo la miré seriamente obligándolo a callarse, ahora caminaba junto a mi lado.

-Oh Bells, me sé cuidar solo- entrelazó sus dedos con los míos, siguiendo mis pasos lentos- ¿De verdad te preocupaste? Sólo íbamos a asegurarnos de qué era y avisarle a Harry Clearwater, ellos harán lo necesario para protegernos- le creí ya que hablaba con total naturalidad.

-Claro que me preocupé, Jake- me encogí de hombros, sosteniendo su mano fuertemente contra la mía- Sabes que un lobo de ese tamaño te destroza en un segundo, cuando me lo encontré en el bosque yo…- me callé de golpe, había hablado demás, había revelado algo que nunca debería haberse contado. El rostro de Jacob pareció caer y desfigurarse completamente cuando lo miré, se frenó en seco y me sostuvo suavemente de los hombros, pero impidiéndome moverme hacia cualquier lado. Su mirada se clavó en la mía.

-¿Co-Cómo dices?- tartamudeó asustado, con sus ojos abiertos exageradamente, yo solo lo miraba tímidamente, no quería hablar- ¿Te encontraste un lobo en el bosque?- me sacudió para que le contara.

-Sí- admití- pero solo un día Jake, después de la fogata, no me pasó nada, si me hubiera pasado algo te hubiera avi…-

-¿Avisado?, Bella deberías haberme avisado igual- habló calmo, aún reteniéndome- ¿Sabes el peligro que corremos todos y el peligro que corres tú? ¿Sabes lo que me pasaría si es que aquel lobo te hubiera matado? Que torpe eres, Bella- sacudió la cabeza, pero aún no estaba furioso, de hecho parecía aliviado. Reanudamos la caminata cuando me soltó mis débiles brazos.

-¿Qué te hubiera pasado si ese lobo me hubiera matado?- pregunté rompiendo el silencio, había pensado y analizado aquella pregunta.

-Créeme que nadie sabría, dudo que hubiera alcanzado a contárselos- dijo fijando su mirada hacia el frente, como si fuera el sentimiento más natural que podría sentir. Mi estómago se contrajo de nervios y ansiedad.

-Creo que eso es lo que hubieras hecho si yo hubiera sido Rennesme- dije celosa, concentrándome en la casita roja que estaba a unos pasos nuestros. Jacob se detuvo en seco y olfateó el aire, sacudió la cabeza cuando reconoció el olor ¿Cómo podía tener los sentidos tan agudos?

Corrío hacia dentro de la casa, ignorando el hecho que me había dejado sola afuera. Lo perseguí y entré rápidamente hacia el sillón donde querría sentarme, pero alguien estaba sentado sobre este y no era precisamente uno de los chicos o del grupo, no era nadie que conocía pero al mismo tiempo sí, alguien con quien había una competencia mutua por un mismo corazón, alguien que me había quitado al amor de mi vida.

Creí por un momento que era una escultura hecha con lujo de detalle, era totalmente perfecta. Su piel era blanca nieve y se veía tan delicada que parecía una muñeca de porcelana, su rostro era perfecto en todo sentido, su nariz respingada, sus ojos grandes y oscuros, sus labios que parecían estar pincelados con un rosado lo suficientemente fuerte para que destacara de su piel. Cuando se levantó a saludar a Jacob pude notar su cuerpo y claro, era una modelo caminando, entendí por que tenía a Jake tan desesperado.

_Rennesme_

-Nessie- susurró Jacob de una manera que nunca había escuchado- te extrañé, mi amor, me hiciste falta todo este tiempo- sus palabras no tuvieron ninguna nota de mentira, nada que estaba fingiendo, era totalmente cierto, nunca fui suficiente para él. ¿Me utilizó solamente para poder olvidar el dolor de no tener a Rennesme junto suyo?, el huequito de mi pecho pareció haber sido cavado por una pala gigante, dejándome sin respiración.

Parecía tan convencido con sus palabras, como si ninguna gota de mentira se hallara en ellas, como si su centro del universo era ella, como lo era él para mí, como si de verdad la amara, como si fuera su razón de existir. Todo eso se concluía ante esas dos palabras que me marearon, que me hicieron dar vueltas la cabeza literalmente, que hiciera que mis piernas en cualquier momento se quebraran, que mis ojos se nublaran, que mis labios temblaran, pedían aquel aliento exquisito sobre ellos, yo lo quería, lo necesitaba.

-Nessie- se separó finalmente, sosteniéndome del hombro como si en ese momento solamente fuera su prima lejana, aunque no podía negarme que solamente fui eso para él- Ella es Bella, es mi _amiga_- Esa última palabra la pronunció con dolor, sabiendo que los dos nos quebraríamos a lágrimas si yo continuaba allí.

"_¿Porqué soy tan masoquista? Eh, Bella, ¡Vete ya!"_

Inspiré aire para poder tragarme bien aquel nudo que no me dejaba respirar, pero un olor entró en mí, un olor distinto, desagradable. Lo inspiré y exhalé continuamente para poder asimilarlo, pero no era precisamente un olor, venía cargado con sentimientos, aquellos como odio, vergüenza, venganza, amargura, tristeza, salvajismo y pudor, todo dentro de una misma inspiración y dentro de poco mi cuerpo pudo reaccionar ante aquel disgusto.

Tosí ruidosamente, interrumpiendo el romántico momento entre Jacob y Rennesme y además tratando de expulsar aquel desagradable olor que estaba molestando en mi garganta. Fijé mi vista en el ventilador que justo hacía que los cabellos dorados de Rennesme volaran despacio, y aquel aire tambien me llegaba a mí, si ese olor era el que Jacob había olido, tenía que estar muy enamorado.

-Oh Jacob, no deberías ser tan desconsiderado con tus invitados- la chica se alejó del apasionado beso que su novio le estaba dando y se acerco hacia el umbral de la puerta. La peste aumentó y tosí aún mas fuerte- Bella ¿Se te ofrece algo para tomar?, es para que no te ahogues-

-No Rennesme, muchas gracias- de verdad me hacía falta un vaso de agua, pero nunca lo recibiría de semejante persona.

-Vamos Bella, no seas necia- _"¿Necia? ¿Con quién cree que está hablando? ¿Con una amiga?"_ Rennesme me sostuvo del brazo y con una fuerza descomunal me tiró hacia la cocina americana- Y solo dime Nessie, Rennesme es para la gente que no le caigo- "_Ah, esta bien… RENNESME"_

No me había dado cuenta que aquel pensamiento lo había dicho en voz alta hasta que la chica me miró con furia, pero lo ignoró. Tomé del agua que me ofreció y me senté en la mesa de comedor, tratando de no interrumpir a los tortolitos que estaban cariñosos en el sillón. Las cosas no iban del todo bien, sabía que Rennesme quedaría con Jacob de todas formas, de todas formas la vida sabía que esto iba a pasar, que Jacob nunca fue mío, que fui solo reemplazante de el amor de su vida, que solo fui un juguete.

Ahora la pena se transformó en furia, furia y más furia que creció como un globo en mi corazón, hasta que explotó como leves temblores que atacaron mis brazos, por alguna razón la rabia empezó a consumir cualquier noción del tiempo y lugar, la vista se me nubló y ahora mis piernas temblaron levemente también. La mesa se movió debido a mis tiritones y no pasó desapercibido para nadie dentro de la sala.

-¿De verdad te tendrás que ir por esta semana?- preguntó Jacob, con voz quebrada

Mis espasmos se calmaron cuando comencé a oír la conversación, fingiendo ver la televisión.

-Jacob, mi madre está al borde de la muerte, de hecho dentro de unos quince minutos empiezan las visitas- Rennesme se levantó de golpe del sillón- Asique me despido rápidamente, bastaron esos besitos para hacerme sentir mejor- abrió la puerta de salida- Adiós Jake, adiós… _comoseaquetellames_- se despidió con tono arrogante hacia mí, cerrando de un golpe la puerta a sus espaldas.

Hubo silencio, pero no el del bosque, sino uno incómodo y tenso, todo lo que estaba sintiendo yo en ese momento. Jacob no se atrevió a voltearse hasta que me levanté de la mesa antes de quebrarla debido a mis temblores. Me coloqué en frente de él mientras Jacob permanecía tieso y arrepentido, respiré fuertemente esperando alguna disculpa, aunque sabía que no la iba a aceptar de ninguna manera.

-Bella yo no quería… Rennesme es… Yo no sabía que…- Jacob no podía encontrar la frase para poder explicarme lo que había pasado recientemente de una manera coherente- Bella, perdón- ahí estaba esa disculpa, que se sintió como miles de pequeñas dagas que acuchillaban mi corazón.

-¿Perdón? ¿Porqué Jacob? No creo que te sientas culpable… Total, solamente sirvo como una sustituta- mi voz salió de manera firme y segura, más de lo que creí.

-Bella no entiendes, no puedo… explicártelo, Bella yo te quiero mucho- se levantó para sostener mi rostro y acunarlo entre sus manos pero me alejé evitándolo.

-Pero a ella la amas- dije ahora con mis ojos nublados, colocando mis manos en frente de mi cuerpo para evitar que Jacob se acercara a mí. El no respondió, solamente suspiró, el sabía que yo estaba en lo correcto- No quiero estar aquí…- hablé para mi misma y caminé rápidamente antes de que Jacob me pudiera detener, pero el estaba petrificado, entonces aproveche y corrí hacia la playa, dejando que las lágrimas inundaron mis mejillas y me hicieron sollozar. Sentía mi cuerpo dormido y muerto, pero el dolor por el amor podía ser sanado. No me importaba el precio pero buscaría a cualquier alma que estuviera perdida como la mía, cualquier alma rota y ciega...

Cualquiera...


	6. Born to die

**Capítulo 6: Born to die**

Sola y desesperada arrastré lo más rápido posible mis pies sobre la arena, cada segundo era un minuto menos de mi vida, me sentía al borde de un abismo, estaba jugando con cartas y echando todo al fuego por Jacob, por esa persona que no merecía mi cariño ni siquiera mí respeto.

Volví a la playa donde pasé algunas semanas con Jake, todo parecía como un cuento de fantasía donde el príncipe y la princesa se amarían por siempre. Parece que todo este embrollo con los lobos gigantes me tenía media loca, ya que empecé a delirar justo después de esa noche.

_Que ingenua eres, Bella_

Entonces fue cuando el nudo de mi garganta explotó de manera descomunal, mis pies tropezaron y caí al mismo tiempo que sollocé sin control. Ahora tenía mis manos sobre la arena, tratando de sostenerme por algunos minutos antes de no tener fuerzas. Lloré como nunca lo había hecho, nunca podría explicarles lo que sentía en esos momentos.

Una vez lloré igual, fue cuando decepsione a mi mamá y ella lloraba sin piedad, pero ahora era multiplicado por 10.

Mis lágrimas calleron como lluvia sobre la arena, humedeciéndola. Cerré mis ojos al sentir que dentro de mí no cabía espacio para el hueco que crecía y crecía a medida que me imaginaba a Jacob y Rennesme los dos juntos, solos, en una habitación.

_Feet don't fail me now,_

_Take me to the finish line,_

_Oh my heart it breaks every step that I take, but I'm hoping at the gates they tell me that you're mine_

El cielo se puso oscuro como mi alma en ese instante, las nubes negras esperaban a que un pequeño vientecillo dejaran la lluvia caer. Me sentía tan sola, tan débil, tan desnuda.

_Walking trought the city streets,_

_Is it by mistake or design?_

_I feel so alone on the Friday nights,_

_Can you make it feel like home if I tell you you're mine? It's like I told you honey_

Recordé cuando nos prometimos no hacernos sufrir, que nos íbamos a apoyar sin importar qué, pero también recordé que ya había pasado tres semanas desde esa promesa. Pensé que hubiera sido de mí si no me hubiera enamorado de Jacob, estaría mejor, paseando con los chicos y haciendo lo que las chicas a mi edad hacen, no morirse por amor. El amor hace las cosas mas difíciles. Jacob y yo sabíamos que éramos todo, pero al mismo tiempo éramos nada.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh, lets go get high_

_The road is long we carry on try to have fun in the mean time._

_Come take a walk on the wild side, _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane_

_So, choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

-¡Bella!- gritó un hombre algo asustado, lo que hizo levantar mi cabeza. Era Seth, quién corría rápidamente hacia mí y en un abrir y cerrar de ojos estaba a mi lado ayudándome a ponerme de pie- Bella ¿que… que te pasó? ¿Estas bien?, tenemos que ir a un me…- me miró a los ojos y notó la hinchazón y enrojecimiento de ellos, entonces supiró- Oh…-

-Seth- sollocé y lo abracé con todas mis fuerzas- Porfavor prométeme que nunca me harás daño ¿Si?- Lo único que anhelaba en ese momento era un hombre que actuara como un escudo y me quisiera como nunca.

-Te lo prometo, Bella- susurró y me devolvió el abrazo con cautela.

_Lost but now I am found,_

_I can see but once I was blind,_

_I was so confused just like a little child, trying to take what I could get_

_Scared that I couldn't find all the answers, honey_

Estuve toda la negra tarde junto a Seth, caminando por la carretera mientras el me cubría del frío con su pecho desnudo, algunas de las cosas que nunca comprenderé de los chicos, era su temperatura. Hablábamos de la escuela, de lo lindo que era Forks, de lo espléndido que era La Push, de lo increíble que era Seth y de lo torpe que era Bella. Reímos y pude sanar aquella herida cada vez que le miraba y me hacía sentir mejor, era como mi paramédico.

Entonces descubrí que siempre que Jacob me hacía daño, Seth aparecía repentinamente y me ayudaba, me aconsejaba o simplemente me abrazaba. También descubrí lo hermoso que era Seth, su cabello era castaño y con reflejos, sus facciones de adulto pero sus ojos jugetones de niños era la mejor mezcla. Era hermoso, internamente y externamente.

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh, lets go get high_

_The road is long we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime._

_Come take a walk on the wild side, _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane_

_So, choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

Estuvimos en el acantilado de La Push, mirando lo poco de sol que quedaba ese día, semi oculto por nubes oscuras. Seth se acercó a mi y me abrazó, poniendo su hombro como almohada para mi cabeza. Lo siguiente que hice nunca me lo perdonaré.

Le miré a los ojos los cuales eran muy parecidos a Jake, cogí su pelo castaño entre mis manos, acercándolo hacia mí y estampé mis labios contra los suyos, mientras sentí que la lluvia rozaba mis mejillas, haciendo parecer agua a mis lágrimas. Seth no lo pensó dos veces y me devolvió mi suave beso, tomandome de la cintura atrayéndome rápido hacia su cuerpo.

Me costó pensar a causa de la falta de aire, sabía que estaba haciendo esas típicas estupideces que había hecho siempre. En algún momento, para sentirme con menos culpa, me imaginé a Jacob en lugar de Seth y de un segundo a otro el beso se tornó más y más apasionado. No me lo podía negar, el chiquillo besaba como los mismos dioses, no me sentí rara de que fuera dos años menor que yo, era más alto, más tonificado y parecía mucho mayor, entonces ignoré aquel hecho.

-Para, para, para, detente- dijo jadeante Seth entre besos mientras sostenía mi rostro. Al notar ninguna reacción mía me alejó fuertemente de él- ¡Bella, BASTA!-

Quedé petrificada y totalmente avergonzada ¿que había hecho recientemente? Noté que estaba empapada por la lluvia, pero aún así tenía calor. Noté que había jugado con el corazón de un niño, pero aún así no me arrepentía. Noté que era la peor persona que había pisado la tierra… pero aún así no me arrepentí.

_Come take a walk on the wild side, _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane_

_Don't make me sad, don't make me cry_

_Sometimes love is not enough and the road gets tough I don't know why_

_Keep making me laugh, lets go get high_

_The road is long we carry on, try to have fun in the meantime._

_Come take a walk on the wild side, _

_Let me kiss you hard in the pouring rain, you like your girls insane_

_So, choose your last words, this is the last time_

_Cause you and I, we were born to die_

* * *

Hola a todos! Perdón por la demora! He estado con demasiadas cosas, el colegio, una mudanza y ahora estoy intoxicada asi que subiré mas lentamente los capítulos.

Me basé en la canción **Born to die de Lana Del Rey, a**sique cualquier cosa escuchen la canción!

Se que todo ha ido muy rápido pero me di cuenta que si no haría 10000 capítulos! Jajajaj

Dejenme un review, me hacen demasiada falta!

Los quiere mucho!

**Flavia Wolf**


	7. El Cambio

**Capítulo 7: El cambio**

-¿Cuánto ha estado inconsciente?

-Por lo menos una hora y media…-

Dos hombres hablaban con voz tenue y lejana, pero retumbaba fuertemente y hacía que mi cabeza se apretara de a poco, causando dolor. Gemí debido a esto

-¡Está reaccionando, doctor! ¿Bella? ¿Bella, estás despierta?- escuché ahora de manera más clara, pude entreabrir mis ojos, pero veía totalmente borroso. Dos pares de ojos me observaban atentamente, esperando a que yo realizara algo.

-Hmmm- gruñí en voz baja. Comencé a sentir todo mi cuerpo, mis pies dormidos, un dolor punzante en mi cabeza y en mi espalda, mi estómago algo frío y la falta de oxígeno. Estiré los músculos de las piernas para comprobar su estado, al igual que de los brazos, estaban algo arrebatados y decaídos. Pestañeé fijando la vista en el rostro preocupado de Jacob, ¡Incluso asustado parecía perfecto!- ¿Jake? ¿Qué…?- murmuré, tratando de incorporarme.

-No, Bells- Jacob, con delicadeza me mantuvo en el suelo, sacudiendo su cabeza de un lado a otro- Te desmayaste apenas Rennesme se fué- Podía estar en el suelo, pero aún así me tensé cuando oí su nombre- Me preocupé y llamé al doctor para que me explicara qué había sucedido-

-¿Qué sucedió entonces?- dije con voz ronca, comenzando a mover la punta de los dedos de mis manos, me sentía totalmente agotada, como si un elefante me hubiera pisoteado.

-Tuviste una baja de presión repentina, Isabella- habló el doctor que yacía sentado en el sillón del living de la casa de Jacob- pero la controlamos y estas mejor, yo me retiro rápidamente, tengo una emergencia cerca de aquí, haz que se levante y se mueva un poco-

-Gracias doc- dijimos con Jake al unísono.

Luego que se fue, Jacob se mantuvo unos minutos en silencio, sentado junto a mi, fijando la vista a nada. Yo estaba tumbada, con muchos dolores y sin poder levantarme, quería evitar mareos u otro desmayo más.

Había estado en el suelo totalmente inconsciente durante dos horas, entonces lo que había pasado con Seth era todo un estúpido y arriesgado sueño, en parte, eso me favorecía. Suspiré. Jacob sabía lo que había pasado y porqué, me conocía lo suficiente, y yo también a él, tanto como para saber que se sentía culpable. Además, su rostro lo decía todo.

-No te preocupes, me sucede a veces, es genético- hablé decaída, con los labios secos. No pude convencerme a mí misma de aquello que dije.

-No Bella, no puedes soportar tantas cosas en un mismo día- Jacob se jaló su corto cabello, ahora estaba frustrado. Su rostro se volvió angustioso, se me contrajo el corazón y escuché adolorida- No comprendes lo que estoy pasando, estoy entre las personas que más quiero Bells. No puedo ni pegar un ojo en las noches pensando en que tengo que elegir a alguna de las dos, ¡No puedo! ¿Por qué elegir a una? ¿Por qué? Yo las quiero mucho a ambas, pero es un amor distinto- Ahora abrazó sus rodillas, pegándolas a su pecho, no quería que llorara, pero lo dejé continuar- No quiero perder a ninguna, Bella, pero ¿no entiendes quién fue primero?-

Aquella frase hubiera destruido a la Bella de hace dos horas y media, pero ahora no me levanté, ni respire, me quedé allí como estatua. No sentí absolutamente nada, ni una pequeña electricidad que me destruía, ni fuego, ni un nudo en la boca del estómago. Parecía una muerta viviente. Lo único que pude escuchar era el corazón de Jacob que salía de su ritmo habitual.

-Bella, yo te quiero, te quiero demasiado, he tenido las mejores vacaciones gracias a ti. Pero yo no tengo por qué elegir, si lo que siento por cada una es distinto, a ti te quiero como mi hermana, pero Rennesme es mi alma gemela, no preguntes como lo sé, pero estoy seguro. Y no quiero que te alejes de mí, quiero que entiendas, yo no te conocí con la intención de ser algo más que un amigo, fue algo que sucedió y nos confundió. Te entiendo si te hubiera dicho que te amo o hubiera hecho cosas indebidas contigo, pero estamos confundiendo cosas totalmente distintas, Bella- Jacob ahora me miraba adolorido, de hecho, él lo estaba más que yo en ese momento.

Sentí que mi corazón era de piedra, nada podía penetrarlo, me mantuve seria pero sorprendida, no estaba llorando ni sollozando, estaba tumbada en el suelo, pensando en blanco. El silencio nos abrumó, pero luego de unos segundos pude oír el corazón de Jacob ahora con un ritmo constante –recordé que parecía que yo no tenía uno, por lo tanto no lo escuchaba-, su respiración seguía entrecortada y agitada, pude escuchar la brisa de verano que hacía rechinar la madera de la puerta de entrada, pude oír la risa de los niños de la playa que no estaba muy lejana. Inspiré aire para poder comprender el aumento de audición que había sufrido, entonces olí el dulce aroma que Jacob poseía.

Todo era más claro ahora y no me refería solamente al hecho de que Jacob había abierto todos sus pensamientos hacia mí, sino que tenía mis cinco sentidos totalmente activos. Fue cuando pude analizar que estar tan conectada a mi cuerpo me hizo mantener la calma en medio de esta tempestad por la cual estaba pasando, mi sentido del olfato y del oído que se habían desarrollado notoriamente sin explicación, me hicieron permanecer en equilibrio por un buen tiempo, me había concentrado en lo que sentía y no en mi corazón de piedra, quizás Jacob se había sentido ignorado al observar que yo no reaccioné ante su declaración.

Me levanté lentamente, Jacob se resaltó y cogió suavemente mi espalda para mantenerme bien sentada. Alejé su brazo de esta y tomé su mano entre las mías, que eran pequeñísimas en comparación. Me mordí el labio y sin mirarle, dije

-Jake, entiendo, de verdad entiendo y si me llegue a confundir fue mi culpa. Fuimos, somos y seremos primos-amigos, no importa los sentimientos encontrados en el camino. Yo tampoco te quiero perder, eres lo mejor de las vacaciones, he confiado en ti y has sido mi soporte- Y aquí tuve el peor error del día. Lo miré. Exacto, lo miré, pero vi lo que hizo que la roca de mi corazón se rompiera en mil pedacitos, el equilibrio que había encontrado se destruyó y volví a ser la ingenua Bella de siempre. Su rostro estaba quebrado, parecía masacrado, sus labios estaban totalmente apretados entre sí, sus ojos estaban caídos y vidriosos, sabía que quería evitar llantos y sollozos. Sus cejas estaban tensas, al igual que su cuello, pero el hecho de verlo triste me hizo la falta de aire.

No sabía como todo había pasado tan rápido, solo quedaba un mes de vacaciones, y prácticamente nuestra amistad se había desvanecido ante nuestros ojos. Sabía que yo lo amaba, pero prefería tener un amigo que no tenerlo.

-Jake… ¿Por qué te pusiste así? ¡Está bien!- dije tomando su rostro entre mis manos, ya no lo reconocía. Su sonrisa se había ido, su rostro armonioso no estaba, parecía totalmente gris.

-No tengo como explicártelo, Bella, pero me he intentado engañar todo este tiempo que hemos estado juntos- dijo. Yo no comprendí ¿Engañar?

-¿A qué te refieres?- pregunté con intriga, lo alejé y miré sus ojos hinchados por el reciente llanto.

-Bella, perdón, ella fue primero… pero no puedo… no puedo- Jacob sacudió su cabeza rápidamente, yo me estaba auto-destruyendo al verlo así.

-¿No puedes qué, Jacob? ¡Explícame!- ahora grité apresurada, ansiosa. ¿Qué mierda le estaba pasando?

-No puedo engañarme, Bella- ahora sonrió, o por lo menos trató. Yo me estaba asustando, estaba totalmente bipolar y era raro en él, me alejé un poco para observarlo con más detalle y asegurarme de lo que pasaba era real- Estoy haciendo esto, estoy destruyéndote por cosas que salen de mi boca que ni yo me creo. Dime, ¿Siempre te han gustado los idiotas?-

-Jacob no eres idiota no hables tonterías- acaricié su mejilla con mi pulgar. La situación se ponía más tensa y dolorosa.

Nos quedamos en silencio unos segundos, mirándonos al otro perdidamente, nuestras respiraciones iban al mismo ritmo al igual que nuestros corazones. Inesperadamente, apareció el Jacob de siempre, su rostro se iluminó y su piel volvió a ese tono rojizo, sus ojos se abrillantaron y sus labios formaron una pequeña sonrisa. Respiré aliviada al encontrarle como siempre, sentí como los colores volvieron a mi rostro pálido y ví como el sol había aparecido adentro de una casa en tinieblas.

-Eres… tan linda, Bells- Jacob murmuró, apretando sus manos alrededor de las mías que estaban en su rostro. Ahora las maripositas que habían estado siempre en verano, volvieron a aparecer, pero se habían duplicado. Sentí que mis mejillas habían elevado su temperatura y que mis manos estaban sudando.

-Jacob ¿Qué te pasa? Hace segundos estabas destruido y ahora estás como si nada, eres tan raro- lo empujé juguetonamente desde su pecho, no se movió pero sí se rió. Me puse de pie y comencé a caminar hacia el sillón, sentándome en un borde de este. Jacob seguía sentado en el frío suelo, mirándome ingenuamente, había vuelto a aparecer.

-Yo también puedo pasar por crisis emocionales- se cruzó de hombros y levantó una ceja

-Eso no es una crisis emocional, eso es bipolaridad extrema- me reí junto con él.

-No es bipolaridad, Bella- ahora se levantó y caminó hacia mí, mi corazón se aceleró- es que estas aquí para…-

Algo calló a Jacob en ese instante, un sonido desgarrador, un griterío y un aullido. Ambos miramos en dirección a la ventana, y nos quedamos inmóviles. Miré rápidamente a Jacob y ahora su rostro estaba preocupado. Sentimos ahora cuatro aullidos al unísono, pero que no estaban muy cerca, si no que provenían del bosque, se parecían mucho a aquellos que escuchamos en la fogata de verano. Me preocupé, sabía que Jake saldría en busca de esos animalejos que estaban sueltos en La Push e iba a matarlos, pero no sabía si el saldría ileso del asunto. Jacob abrió la puerta de golpe

-Quédate aquí Bella- en un movimiento, se quedo con torso desnudo.

Claro, siempre la debilucha quedándose, quería salir y ver lo que ocurría, me quedaría detrás de un árbol, pero quería averiguar de los acontecimientos raros de La Push

-Iré contigo- reproché, saliendo rápidamente y corriendo en dirección al bosque. Escuché como Jacob me retaba detrás de mí y en un segundo llegó a mi lado.

-No quiero que te hagan daño, te prohíbo que vayas- me habló como un padre, su mano hirviendo agarró fuertemente mi brazo para mantenerme inmóvil.

-¿Quién me haría daño?- pregunté

Y mi pregunta se respondió sola.

Un gruñido a mis espaldas me petrificó, sentí como una presencia de "otro mundo" estaba ahí, detrás de mí, lo pude deducir también porque Jacob tenía el rostro desfigurado y su cuerpo estaba en posición de ataque. Me sacudí de miedo, pero previne quedarme lo más quieta posible, no quería girarme ni menos correr, sabía que _loquesea_ que estaba detrás de mí iba a atacar a Jacob y luego me perseguiría. Jacob y yo nos quedamos inmóviles unos segundos, mirándonos el uno al otro, buscándonos apoyo. Fue cuando mis débiles terminaciones decidieron voltearme para encarar a _loquesea_ que estaba ahí.

Y fue cuando supe que todo iba a cambiar, que ya no sería lo mismo que antes, que no seríamos simples humanos, que teníamos una misión, y que nada podía retrocederlo.

* * *

Hola a todos! Los extrañé mucho! Jajajajaj

Okay ustedes se preguntarán, que le pasa a Jacob, lo bipolar y raro que estaba y porque el capítulo fué tan cortito, tendrán que esperar al próximo para entenderlo!

He estado con problemas de salud graves y no he podido mejorarme bien, entonces para no hacerlos esperar preferí escribirles algo que pudiera adelantarles lo que viene a continuación (Chan Chan!)

Como siempre, estoy abierta a cualquier crítica, sugerencia y lindo review que quieran!

**Dato aparte**, hace muy poco vi la película _Troya_ (del 2004 me parece) y la agregué a mis películas favoritas. La cosa es que yo soy muy obsesiva, entonces me enamoré del personaje del Príncipe Héctor (Actor: Eric Bana), además de encontrarlo sumamente sexy, tenía todos los valores que un hombre podría tener. Entonces ¡Adivinen! Escribí un fan fiction sobre esta película, si quieren leerla o algo, este es el link:

s/9226290/1/El-otro-lado-de-Troya

No tiene reviews porque las historias de esta película son famosas cuando las escribes en inglés, pero estoy trabajando en eso.

Muchas gracias y trataré de actualizar lo mas pronto posible!

Los quiere mucho

**Flavia Wolf**


End file.
